La Grosse Youpla en chansons
by Leia Tortoise
Summary: Quelques paroles de chansons mises à la sauce Disque-monde, et plus particulièrement Ankh-Morpork.
1. Il est midi Morpork s'éveille

Dans la foulée des chants de Noël revisités dans ma Morporcherie, j'ai concocté d'autres chansons à la sauce Disque-monde... D'ailleurs ça vient tout droit du **forum du vade-mecum**: vademecum-dm(.)com

Voici donc la première de mes chansons d'Ankh-Morpork!

.

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à **Terry Pratchett**, et la base des paroles à **Jacques Dutronc**.

Une note de bas de page dans "Le Faucheur" indique ce titre de chanson morporkienne, qu'on retrouve listée dans la rubrique "chansons du disque" du Vade-mecum officiel.

.

* * *

.

**Il est midi, Morpork s'éveille * **

.**  
**

Je suis l'butor d'la place Sator,  
Et ça bouchonne dans la rue de l'Orme,  
L'dragon perdu qu'a explosé  
Un chariot s'est renversé...

Il est midi  
Morpork s'éveille  
Morpork s'éveille

Les couturières sont rhabillées,  
Les aristos sont rasés de près,  
Le Patricien est agacé  
Les alchimistes: c'est ça l'danger...

Il est midi  
Morpork s'éveille  
Morpork s'éveille

Le flicard attend qu'ça s'tasse,  
Toujours les mêmes qu'on met en face  
Et qui vont se taper toute la chasse  
La vie est vraiment dégueulasse...

Il est midi  
Morpork s'éveille  
Morpork s'éveille

Deux, trois pintes au Tambour Crevé,  
Les facteurs font leur d'xième tournée,  
Des galopins s'lancent des pavés  
L'cap'taine Carotte va les gronder...

Il est midi  
Morpork s'éveille  
Morpork s'éveille

Les commerçants se font du lard  
L'camelot Planteur est rigolard  
Tout l'monde s'active en débrouillard  
Dans les Ombres 'sont tous dans l'coaltar...

Il est midi  
Morpork s'éveille  
Morpork s'éveille

Ca sent la bouffe dans chaque quartier,  
C'est l'heure sacrée à l'Université,  
C'est la pause sandwich au Guet  
Y'a qu'les Assassins pour s'empoisonner...

Il est midi  
Morpork s'éveille  
Morpork s'éveille  
Je n'ai pas sommeil

.

* * *

.

* ça comprend Ankh aussi, 'videmment, mais ça cassait le rythme


	2. J'aime plus Morpork

Hop là, deuxième fournée des délires du **forum du vade-mecum** (vademecum-dm(.)com) !

.

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à** Terry Pratchett**, et la base des paroles à **Thomas Dutronc**, cette fois (oui, le fils!).

.

* * *

.

**J'aime plus Morpork**

.  
J'respire l'air rance  
J'ai jamais d'chance  
Cassé la gueule  
J'veux qu'on m'laisse seul

L'ciel est tout gris,  
J'me sens evri,  
Citron pressé  
Bonne poire stressée

J'aime plus Morpork  
Faut foncer comme des porks  
Y'a trop de gens  
Qui en veulent à mon froc  
Je cours tout le temps  
J'connais même plus mon paddock

Prévois une marche  
Longue et forcée  
Tu vois bien  
Qu'il faut s'barrer  
Bien bourré d'or, Morpork c'est mort  
Il est cinq hores, Morpork s'endort

Faut pas qu'j'étouffe  
J'ménage mon souffle  
Très vite, j'détale  
Pas l'temps d'dire ouf

J'aime plus Morpork  
Non mais c'est quoi cette loque  
Aïeuh j'me cogne  
Je crois qu'les hippos s'moquent  
Cette ville n'est qu'une matrone  
Je suis en rogne  
J'aime plus Morpork

Passé l'Airain  
Je raccélère  
L'odeur d'égouts  
S'ra loin derrière

La Grosse Youpla  
Il faut s'y faire,  
L'été surtout  
Quand ça macère

Y'a plus d'pigeons  
Mais plein d'minus  
Morpork sans poches  
Ca me rend cloche  
Il est fini l'Morpork des rois  
Maint'nant c'est le seigneur en noir

J'aime plus Morpork  
Non mais c'est quoi cette loque  
Y'a trop de gens  
Qui en veulent à mon froc  
Je cours tout le temps  
J'connais même plus mon paddock

Je m'en vais, voir la mer  
Ou les champs de pommes de terre  
Peu importe, je change d'air,  
Je touche déjà plus terre

J'aime plus Morpork  
Non mais c'est quoi cette loque  
Y'a trop de gens  
Qui en veulent à mon froc  
Je cours tout le temps  
J'connais même plus mon paddock

Pourtant Morpork,  
C't'une ville de choc  
C'est la plus belle,  
J'vous parie mon torque,  
Mais y'a pas qu'elle  
Moi je la troque  
J'aime plus Morpork


	3. Elle vit sa vie par prémonition

Et on continue, toujours en provenance directe du **forum du vade-mecum** (vademecum-dm(.)com)

.

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à **Terry Pratchett**, et la base des paroles à **Jean-Jacques Goldman**.

.

**Petit spoiler:** Si je vous dit "Madame Cake", ça ne vous évoque rien? Alors estimez-vous heureux, et profitez-en pour passer votre chemin...

.

* * *

.

**Elle vit sa vie par prémonition**

.  
Elle donne les réponses avant les questions  
Y'a vraiment de quoi vous flanquer les j'tons  
Elle vit sa vie par prémonition  
Devant sa boule de cristal d'occasion

Levée sans réveil  
Comme un p'tit soleil  
Sans hasard, sans crasse,  
La journée se passe

Prières, baptistères,  
Y'a toujours à faire  
Au temple d'Offler  
Ils ne manquent pas d'air

L'autel doit êtr' net,  
Sentir la savonnette  
Tout comme les endroits  
Ou du monde s'assoit

Les prêtres ont cédé  
Perdu la bagarre  
M'dame Cake a gagné  
C'est son territoire

Le temps file et passe  
Mais ça change pas,  
Les clercs se damnent:  
Elle est toujours là

Elle vire, tourbillonne;  
Ne voit pas pourquoi  
D'l'hostie à l'aumône  
Elle ne le f'rait pas

Elle donne les réponses avant les questions  
Y'a vraiment de quoi vous flanquer les j'tons  
Elle vit sa vie par prémonition  
Devant sa boule de cristal d'occasion

Elle apprend dans la presse à scandale  
La vie des autres qui s'étale,  
Y'en a vraiment qui se perdent, des mandales,  
Alors elle se plaint au ciel, elle râle

Elle donne les réponses avant les questions  
Y'a vraiment de quoi vous flanquer les j'tons

Sa fille a du chien  
Et elle est très douce,  
Toujours un coup d'main  
A part quand ses griffes poussent

Des gens en fumée  
Toujours à la sonner,  
Mais chacun son tour:  
Son guide fait le sourd

Son nom qui faire rire  
Le rend irascible  
Il n'y a qu'un kir  
Qui l'rend disponible

Les veuves volages,  
Les belle-mères vénales,  
Redoutent la commère  
Qui les toise sévère

Elle donne les réponses avant les questions  
Y'a vraiment de quoi vous flanquer les j'tons  
Elle vit sa vie par prémonition  
Devant sa boule de cristal d'occasion


	4. Le dragon patraque

Encore une, comme toujours en provenance directe du **forum du vade-mecum** (vademecum-dm(.)com)

.

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à **Terry Pratchett**, et la base des paroles à **Thomas Fersen** _(chanson "La chauve-souris")_.

.

* * *

.

**Le dragon patraque**

.  
Un dragon patraque  
Aimait une tour clic-clac,  
Une petite tour mobile  
Clignotant dans le noir,  
Par une toquade débile  
Car elle faisait miroir,  
Un dragon patraque  
Aimait une tour clic-clac  
Aimait une tour clic-clac

Il vol'tait au hasard  
Le sommeil l'avait fui  
Il voulait s'mettre à boire,  
Se j'ter au fond d'un puits  
Un dragon patraque  
Aimait une tour clic-clac  
Une petite tour mobile  
Clignotant dans l'opaque  
Clignotant dans l'opaque

Sans jamais s'émouvoir  
Pour ce dragon patraque  
La petite tour clic-clac  
Ouvrait tous ses volets.  
Elle zieutait les lumières  
Fleurissant dans la nuit  
Qui sous le ciel lunaire  
La nourissait de signes

Puis la tour de bois, noire,  
Se mit à voyager  
Dans sa carcasse éteinte  
Sa carcasse fatiguée,  
Il y eut bien des crapules  
Pour la ré-exploiter,  
Un cam'lot sans scrupule  
S'en servit de grenier  
S'en servit de grenier

Une couturière bien plate  
En fit son "atelier"  
Un toutou traîne-savates  
Revint s'y abriter,  
Puis la tour cliqueta  
En haut d'la mauvaise pente  
Puis la tour cliqueta  
Car on fêtait l'an trente  
Car on fêtait l'an trente

Un dragon patraque  
Seigneur des sauts en flaques  
Un dragon patraque  
Aimait une tour clic-clac

Il alla s'mettre en vrac  
Au pied d'un vieux rempart  
Où il cessa sa traque  
Pendant qu'la tour clic-clac  
Menait en bas de la Butte  
Une vie de lampe à flûtes **(1)**

Un jour de mauvais temps  
Un jour de mauvais temps  
Un brusque coup de vent  
La coucha sur le flanc  
On la laissa croupir  
Dans la boue du ruisseau  
On la laissa croupir  
Avec le bec dans l'eau  
Avec le bec dans l'eau

En voyant son squelette  
Qui traînassait, pauvrette,  
Parmi les détritus  
Et les denrées foutues,  
"J't'ai pris la main dans l'sac !"  
Hurla l'dragon patraque,  
"Je te croyais perdue,  
Te voilà revenue"  
Te voilà revenue

Riant comme des baleines  
Pleurant comme des madeleines,  
Un dragon patraque  
Aimait une tour clic-clac,  
Ils se donnèrent des claques  
Se racontèrent des craques,  
Un dragon patraque  
Aimait une tour clic-clac  
Un dragon patraque  
Aimait une tour clic-clac

.

* * *

**(1) **: il faut bien faire quelque chose de tout ce qu'on confisque aux joueurs de pipeau chassés de la ville...


	5. Qu'un seul ange

Et on continue... Oui, même plus d'un an après (ahem). Ca fait un moment que ca traîne sur le **forum du vade-mecum** (vademecum-dm(.)com), en fait...

.

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent Terry Pratchett, et la base des paroles à **Zazie** _(chanson "Tous des anges")_.

**SPOILERS:** Timbré.

.

* * *

.

**Qu'un seul ange**

.**  
**

Moi je cours  
Et je file  
Sur une bourrique  
Indocile,  
Pas la mienne,  
Pas la peine  
D'en faire un plat

Quand on joue  
Avec l'or  
C'est s'conduir' mal  
Et alors?  
Allez-y,  
Arrêtez-moi  
Si j'ai tort

A vous de m'tenir plus fort  
Même que ça m'fait même pas mal  
Je volerai encore  
Même pas mort même qu'on n'a

Qu'un seul ange  
Surgissant dans le gris du ciel  
Qu'un seul ange  
Vu comme ça, oui la vie est belle  
Qu'un seul ange

Je les roule  
Ils aboulent  
Bourses vides  
Ils se croient forts,  
Toujours cool  
Le flouze coule  
Entre mes doigts  
Vous vous targuez De finesse,  
D'être le futé  
Du commerce,  
Belle promesse  
Que l'or coulant de vos doigts

Et j'accélère encore et encore,  
Mort aux vaches !* - et mort de peur  
Je fonce dans le décor  
Mort de rire puisque qu'on n'a...

Qu'un seul ange  
Surgissant dans le gris du ciel  
Qu'un seul ange  
Vu comme ça, oui la vie est belle  
Qu'un seul ange  
Surgissant dans le gris du ciel  
Qu'un seul ange  
Adieu l'voleur, et v'là les ailes  
Qu'un seul ange

Mains liées  
Pas de pot,  
Après tout,  
L'espoir vaut  
Bien le temps  
Et la peine,  
Loin du fer  
Des barreaux

Qu'un seul ange  
Surgissant dans le gris du ciel  
Qu'un seul ange  
Vu comme ça, oui la vie est belle  
Qu'un seul ange  
Surgissant dans le gris du ciel  
Qu'un seul ange  
Adieu l'voleur, et v'là les ailes  
Qu'un seul ange

.

* * *

* toute ressemblance avec un pseudo du forum du vade-mecum est totalement fortuite ^^


	6. Tout est pour de vrai

Hop hop hop, et une autre, une! Toujours en provenance du **forum du vade-mecum** (vademecum-dm(.)com), évidemment.

.

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à **Terry Pratchett**, et la base des paroles à **Eiffel** _(chanson "Rien n'est pour de vrai" - _si vous connaissez pas je vous la recommande très chaudement, et pas uniquement pour les paroles d'origine!_)_.

**SPOILERS:** Monnayé.

.

* * *

.

**Tout est pour de vrai**

.

Si en te démenant pour la ville  
Tu cavales un peu trop,  
A trébucher sur la robe grise  
Qui t'observe dans ton dos,  
Dis-lui qu'ici on est en crise  
Il y a les nains qui se révoltent  
Ils ont le mal du pays, des mines;  
Abhorrent golems autant que trolls...

Et que tout est pour de vrai

Si tu t'envoles sur tes ailettes  
Dans une tasse de café corsé,  
Comme le calme avant la tempête  
Peut aussi atteindre des sommets,  
Reviens devant ton supérieur  
Au bout de l'Oblong en droit' ligne  
Il y a un ange rédempteur  
Et la promesse d'une aube un peu plus digne...

Même si tout est pour de vrai

Tout l'monde a peur de la misère,  
Même les marchands qui virent et voltent,  
Les tiroirs-caisses ont les chocottes,  
Y'a trop d'voleurs et monte-en-l'air..

Tout est pour de vrai

Alors à cloche-pied on bouge  
Au lendemain des nuits de stress;  
Lorsque le tas d'or se dédouble

Au gré des mouvements de ces presses;  
Peut-être bien quelques doigts d'honneur  
Adressés à la clique des salauds  
Qui font leurs soldes, qui font leur beurre  
A coups de manigances et de tirs dans le dos

Tout est pour de vrai

Et si l'on ne rêve pas sa vie  
Mais que c'est elle qui nous rêve,  
Il nous faudra sans trêve  
Chercher à en tirer parti;  
Si l'on connait bien les combines  
Et comment tous les fous se grimment,  
On sait qu'on est assez malin  
Pour se faire un bonheur non feint

Et que tout est pour de vrai


End file.
